The present invention relates to the field of digital asset management and, more particularly, to enabling dynamic polymorphic asset creation and reuse.
Traditionally, assets (e.g., documentation, source code) within a computing environment such as an enterprise environment typically proceed through a typical life cycle of creation, utilization, and eventually destruction. Assets are usually created from work performed within the enterprise and are commonly persisted within enterprise repositories. Current enterprise policies favor asset reuse which enables the asset to provide value to many users. Unfortunately, this value is often inhibited by assets which can include an extremely large amount of data, irrelevant data and/or assets which include outdated data. Consequently, to reuse assets, many users must perform additional work to utilize the asset. This current approach to asset reuse is cumbersome and time consuming for users.
Further, traditional asset inventory management systems permit users to search the inventory for a desired asset and leverage the asset in a user specific way. Several flaws of this traditional system hinder asset reuse and user productivity. For example, a consumer can be unfamiliar with an asset and must “prune” assets before the asset can be usable. Additionally, validation of asset content is limited which can result in low asset reusability in many instances. Due to current coarse grained feedback implementations in management systems, many assets remain unchanged and retain low value. As such, asset reuse remains difficult to maximize and encompass additional work which inhibits potential gains.